Jonas's experience with Fiona
by Rapey Lemons
Summary: JonasXFiona, Fiona discovers a new feeling, but Jonas forces her to have sex with him.


**Lol. First Giver lemon. Like my profile pic? =P**

"Uhhhh…." She moaned as the man slid his member in.

She gasped as it went in all the way, and relaxed as it settled in. The man increased the tempo and pushed faster. She suddenly screamed and arched her body as she and the man both had an orgasm.

**Jonas**

Blinking his eyes, he sat up.

"That was intercourse, Jonas, the strongest love."

Jonas nodded and left the building. When he got home, his family unit had gone to go do an errand. He went to his room and sat down on his bed. Then, making sure no one was around; he pulled his throbbing member out. It was pulsing, and he had a strange but very, very pleasurable feeling.

That night, after Jonas went to bed, he had a very strange dream. He was in the bathhouse with Fiona, a beautiful redhead with a slender body and small mounds, and wanted her to strip down and let him wash her. She kept laughing and saying no, and Jonas got increasingly angry. Finally, he was about to yell at her when he woke up. He dressed and went to breakfast. When the ritual of dream telling came, he told them about his dream. His mother smiled, and his father led his sister, Lily, to school. Jonas's mother told him that his feelings and dream were just Stirrings, which everyone had sooner or later. She gave him a pill to quench the feeling, and told him to go to school. However, Jonas liked that feeling, and didn't take the pill. He thought about Fiona all day.

**Fiona**

Fiona had just woken up in the middle of the night, sweating. She couldn't remember the details, but someone wanted her to do something for them that she was sure wasn't allowed. Sighing, she pulled up her blankets that had bunched up at her feet. As she pulled them up, her hand brushed against her private part, sending a shiver up her spine and giving her a tingling feeling. Her panties started to get a little wet. Wide-eyes, Fiona pulled them down and looked at her pussy. Liquid was coming out. Fiona started panicking and tried to wipe it away, touching her pussy again. She moaned and covered her mouth, shocked. She touched her wet pussy again, rubbing it vigorously, and gave her a very good feeling. She arched her back, and more liquid sprayed out of her pussy. Making sure no one was awake, she took some paper and wiped the liquid away. Then, feeling contented, she fell asleep peacefully.

**The Next Day**

Jonas came back from school, dragging Fiona to his house.

"I want to show you something _very_ interesting, Fiona."

"Alright, alright," she grumbled. She wanted to go home and do the same thing as last night, and give herself that same _delicious _feeling.

Jonas motioned for Fiona to come into his room.

"What's so interesting Jonas?"

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth.

"Fiona, please stay still. I want to try something."

Fiona nodded slowly. Jonas pulled down her pants and her clothes. Fiona started struggling, but he shushed her.

"Remember, as the receiver of memories, I get to have any answers I want, right? And, I want to find some answers to a _good_ question. So stay still Fiona, or I will report you to the elders."

Fiona certainly did not want to talk to the elders or have a chance of being released, so she stood still.

Jonas put his hand between her legs and stroked her tender pussy. Fiona was shocked, because this was what she was doing last night! Jonas rubbed it furiously, causing Fiona to moan and scream as she came. Then, like in the memory, he stuck his finger into her pussy and pushed up, breaking her hymen. Fiona did scream this time, but it subsided when she fell into ecstasy when Jonas pushed and pulled faster. Just as she was about to come, he pulled out and smirked. Then, lubricating his finger in pussy juices, he shoved it up her ass. Fiona gasped and moaned, being finger-fucked until she came again.

Finally, Jonas pulled out his rod. It was a good 9 inches long, and it was hard. Fiona gasped as she realized what he was going to do with it.

"Jonas, are you sure- AHH!"

He shoved into her tight pussy, and Fiona bucked, her pussy being fucked for the first time and being stretched. Jonas lay on her and tightened his grip, kissing Fiona roughly and licking her chin and collarbone. Fiona gasped and came for the third time as Jonas came in her. Jonas pulled out, grabbing Fiona's head and stuffing his cock into her mouth. She gagged but swallowed all her juices and Jonas's cum.

She lay limp on the bed, gasping for air.  
"Can I go now Jonas?"

"One more thing," said Jonas evilly.

Fiona realized and started to get off the bed, but Jonas pushed her back onto it. He grabbed his rod, still rock-hard, and stuck it back into her pussy to lubricate it. In the process, Fiona came _again_.

"You're such a slut Fiona!"

Then, Jonas grabbed his rod and stuck it into her ass, going fast and rough. Fiona started screaming and trying to get away, but Jonas held her still. His rod went fast through her ass, stretching it much more than her pussy. Jonas pinched her nipples and her clit. Fiona was crying and gasping in pleasure. She spasmed, trying to get free but wanting to enjoy it. Finally, she came and so did Jonas, pouring white liquid into her ass. Fiona wobbly stood up, juices running down her legs.

"Be here tomorrow Fiona, or else."

Fiona did not want to find out what "or else" meant, so she wiped herself off and dressed. She left Jonas' compound and ran home.


End file.
